


Firecracker

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone fucks around, Multi, Open Relationships, Runaway Malia, What's monogamy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: Malia's running away. She just wants to put some distance between herself and her problems. She doesn't bank on wanting to make her home on the road.





	1. We Don't Know This Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia finds the circus.

* * *

Malia stared at the red and white tent being put up and walked towards the trailers she saw.

"Hey," a guy called to her as he stubbed out his cigarette. "You're not supposed to be here. Show won't start for another three hours."

"Uhm.... I'm not here to see the show."

The guy let out a scoff, eyeing her appearance. She was in distressed denim cutoffs and a hoodie. Her hair was wet and she had dark circles beneath her eyes.

"Lemme guess- _running away with the circus_?" he asked chuckling.

"Actually yes."

"Okay. Look kid-"

"I'm not a kid." Malia scoffed. "I'm eighteen."

"That's good for you. But running away-"

"Before you give me some lecture about me throwing my life away and my parents loving me- you should know I've never met my biological parents. My adoptive ones died when I was nine and I've been in and out of foster homes ever since."

The guy let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Great story. Really. Ever been to juevie?"

"No," Malia scoffed.

"Pity, would have made that sob story a lot more moving."

"How's this," Malia scoffed. "I narced on my foster parents who were dealing drugs and running a prostitution ring so now they're pissed as hell."

"Maybe if you cried then you'd be a bit more convincing. Like maybe a little sob? We get a ton of runaways here and they usually put a lot more effort into this."

"I ran away two days ago. Took a bus as far as it could take me. Figured a circus would be perfect. On the move, no one would notice me...."

"You seem like a really great girl-"

"You don't believe me. And that's fine. But do you believe this?" she asked lifting her shirt to reveal barely healing gashes on her stomach.

"Yea okay. That's pretty fucked up. Come on. I'll have Corey take a look at those. I'm Donovan by the way."

 _"Malia,"_ she sighed in response.

* * *

"So, these foster parents of yours," Donovan asked playing with a lighter as Corey tended to Malia's wounds.

"They're terrible. Okay?"

"Not much of a talker. Me neither," Donovan scoffed.

"Yea, sure," Corey grinned rolling his eyes.

"I'm not."

"Theo told me you talk in your sleep."

"Tell your asshole brother that if he's gonna broadcast my business to everyone he should find another dick to suck when he gets tired of listening to the sound of his own voice."

"Yea. No. You can tell him that."

"Seriously. That asshole's only talent is looking pretty and talking. And ya know, getting that fucking lion to like him."

"He's ringmaster, you really wanna risk him fucking up your parts of the show on purpose?"

"The kids love my firedance. Their moms love it too," Donovan smirked.

"Well you're hot," Corey shrugged. "These are gonna need stitches."

"Seriously?" Malia gaped, horrified.

"Not that badly. But it'll make your plight more convincing and Theo more likely to keep you."

"And Deucalion has a thing for pretty brunettes so...." Donovan shrugged.

"Like you?" Malia chuckled.

"He says it's for aesthetic purposes but we all know it's because his bitch of an ex-wife is blonde. Sorry by the way Corey."

"It's fine. You can say my mother is a bitch. It's not exactly a secret."

"Yea but if someone called my mom a bitch I'd have knocked their teeth out," Donovan scoffed lighting a cigarette.

"Maybe I'll get my brother to do it," Corey shrugged before looking down at Malia who had been eyeing them in wonder. "I'm going to give you an anaesthetic and then stitch you up."

"Have you done this before?"

"Few times. King gets overexcited sometimes. His hugs are brutal, but Theo barely has any scars so yea, you'll be fine."

* * *

Swears were heard and Malia's eyes widened when she saw the boy who'd walked in. He was handsome to say the least and was sporting a large gash on his- also large- bicep.

"What happened there?" Donovan asked handing him a flask.

"Asshole kids thought it'd be fun to pick on King. I had to calm him down," he scoffed taking a swig from the flask before grimacing. "What the fuck is that?"

"Vodka," Donovan shrugged with a smirk.

"Don't let vodka hear you say that. Honestly, we need better security. People can't just waltz in and- _who's this?_ " Theo scoffed finally noticing Malia.

"This is Malia," Corey spoke, not looking up at his brother as he stitched Malia up.

"Why's she here? And not at a hospital?"

"She's a narc and now her mafia foster fam wanna make her go swim with the fishes."

"Okay first of all-" Malia scoffed, attempting to sit up. "They're not mafia. And who still uses that term anyway?"

"They did that?" Theo asked.

"Yea," she nodded.

"So-"

"She wants to run away with the circus and I think it's a good idea because we're down a pretty brunette since Josh left," Donovan shrugged.

"You do know there's more to working here than being pretty and a brunette right?" Theo scoffed. "Here's not the place to discuss this anyway. Grab the first aid kit and meet me in my trailer," Theo added, grabbing the lit cigarette from between Donovan's fingers.

"What's their deal?" Malia scoffed as soon as Donovan left, following Theo.

"They're _best friends_. Both bi, both assholes. But if you stick around you'll learn to love them."

"Who else is there?"

"You'll meet everyone else when you wake up," Corey grinned. "Get some sleep."

Malia nodded, her eyelids did feel heavy, the bed was a lot more comfortable than the bus seats.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Tracy scoffed as she blended out her smoky eye.

"And just why is that gorgeous?" Theo asked taking the seat next her so she could start on _his_ makeup.

"We don't know this girl. Or her intentions."

"I didn't know you. Or your intentions."

"That's different, I was a kid."

"With sticky fingers if I remember correctly."

"She could have some sticky fingers," Tracy scoffed smudging the eyeliner beneath Theo's eyes.

"If you saw her- I'm sure you'd love to find out," Theo smirked inching his fingers up Tracy's stocking clad thigh.

"I see so it's _another_ case of you thinking with your dick?"

"We're a man down remember? It's not my fault that the person who showed up happened to be a brunette goddess."

"Does she have any talent?"

"I suppose we'll find out when she wakes up."

"If she doesn't- she's gone. Is that clear?" Tracy asked wrapping a leather band around Theo's bicep to conceal his bandage.

"Yes mom," he replied rolling his eyes.


	2. Take It Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She only hoped she wouldn't mess up this up.

* * *

Malia woke up surrounded by what seemed to be the cast of a Panic! At the Disco music video. Everyone was in sparkly red and gold costumes, with a hint of black. Theo and Donovan were both wearing eyeliner and sharing a cigarette and there were two girls, the shorter one had her hair in a ponytail, the ends curled perfectly and the taller one had her hair in a low bun, her lips were also painted in a red as intense as the hard glare she gave Malia.

"Uhm.... Hi," Malia spoke nervously.

"Hey doll, nice to see you awake," Theo grinned stubbing out the cigarette.

"You guys make a habit of staring at people until they wake up?"

"How are you gonna join the circus if you don't like people staring at you?" the mean looking brunette scoffed.

"What she means is- you're going to perform right?"

"I- I couldn't I'm not-"

"So you have no talent?" she scoffed again.

"Tracy, seriously," Donovan replied, annoyed. "Yea. Any talents. Dancing, gymnastics, contortion?"

"I took gymnastics for a few years before my parents died. I'm definitely not up to Olympic caliber but I did some cheerleading in highschool."

"Right," Tracy scoffed.

"Well, I can see how she is in a few days. How long until she can take her stitches out Corey? I'm Hayden by the way," the shorter girl smiled.

"Shouldn't be too long. Maybe about three days." Corey shrugged. Malia hadn't even noticed he was in the room.

"So we extend our stay in this town, show her around a little and then see what she can do."

"This is insane. What about the others?" Tracy scoffed.

"We get to settle for a bit longer. Who doesn't like that?" Theo scoffed.

"Fine, whatever." she scoffed walking out.

"Don't mind her," Donovan replied rolling his eyes. "You can room with me tonight."

"Uhm...."

"Relax Princess, I have a spare bed since Theo's upgraded. Hayden rooms with Corey. Although I suppose you could stay in Theo's room. No doubt he's gonna be eating her pussy all night until she feels better," Donovan replied rolling his eyes.

"He- what? Aren't you two together?"

"Yea, that pasty white boy wishes."

"This is all very confusing."

"Yea. I know. Here's hoping you stick around though. Haven't seen Tracy's panties in such a twist in a while."

* * *

Malia woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and black coffee. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with Hayden.

"Sorry, that's how I usually wake Don," she shrugged.

"That's fine. What time is it?"

"A little after eleven. I let you sleep in. No offense but you looked like you needed it."

"I did," Malia groaned as she stretched, before remembering her stitches.

"Take it easy," she smiled. "Eat up and then you can come over to my trailer. Then you can shower and I can lend you something to wear."

"That sounds great," Malia smiled lightly.

As soon as Hayden left, she began diving into the breakfast the girl had brought her. It'd been a while since she'd eaten anything substantial. Then she walked through the busy 'camp' having to bend to avoid being hit by planks of wood or heavy equipment. The circus crew seemed much larger than the handful of teenagers she'd met the night before, how was it that they had so much say?

"Malia, hey," Hayden smiled, she was in leggings and t-shirt, a welcome deviation from the bedazzled sleeveless leotard she'd worn the night before.

"Hey, I was looking for your trailer. I didn't think there would be so many people out here...."

"Right, come on," she grinned taking Malia's hand and leading her to the trailer. "Don't mind Corey," she'd said when they got inside. "He's skyping his boyfriend whom he's never met."

"They met online?" Malia asked, watching Corey sitting on the couch, laptop on his lap, headphones in and a smile that looked like it was painted on.

"Huh huh," she spoke, as she dug through a trunk. "Here you go," she smiled handing Malia a pair of leggings and a t-shirt. "I also estimated your bra and underwear size," she added, handing Malia a sealed pack of both. She'd clearly gone out and bought these.

"Thank you Hayden...."

"I was nothing. I heard you were a runaway. Just returning the favour Theo did for me a while back," she smiled brightly. "Just leave your stuff out and I'll wash them for you."

Malia nodded and walked into the small shower of the RV. She was honestly floored, kindness wasn't something she'd experienced very often. She only hoped she wouldn't mess up this up.

* * *

After showering Malia walked towards the practice area and had to duck rather dramatically as a huge flame erupted towards her.

"Sorry!" Donovan yelled from across the field. He was holding a long stick that was now charred and wet, seemingly dunked into the metal bucket of water next to him.

"What the fuck?" Malia groaned walking over.

"Theo told me to use flour in my act so naturally, I did the opposite," Donovan shrugged lighting a cigarette.

"Those could kill you," Malia scoffed, giving a pointed look to the pack of cigarettes in his hand.

"I'm a circus performer surrounded by fire and lighter fluid all the time," Donovan replied, taking a long drag.

"Point taken," Malia scoffed sitting on the wooden crate next to him.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Better than I have in a while," Malia sighed deeply.

It was the truth, her nights were typically spent watching her back. She didn't trust the people she was living with.

"So, you ran away, you must be good at walking on ledges right?" Donovan mused.

"I mean, maybe?" Malia shrugged.

"Walk on this," Donovan smirked, putting out his cigarette.

"The crate?"

"The edge."

"What if I fall?" Malia asked with a raised brow.

"I'll catch you," Donovan replied rolling his eyes. Seriously, she was only three feet off of the ground.

"Fine," Malia sighed removing her sneakers and standing on the edge of the crate in her extremely tattered pair of what used to be white socks.

"You walk on your tiptoes?" Donovan asked with a small grin.

"I'm part coyote," Malia scoffed.

"Huh?"

Figures he wouldn't get the joke. She'd scaled the entire perimeter of the crate before she was hoisted up off of it and slung over Donovan's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she groaned.

"Upping the ante. Walk on that," he said putting her down.

"On that...." Malia scoffed eyeing the bars of the cage.

"It's King's old cage. Now the contortionists use it."

"You want me to walk on a bar?"

"Yup," Donovan replied popping the p. "There's the ladder."

Malia sighed deeply and climbed the stepladder, was she bothered that she could easily slip and further injure herself? Obviously. But that wasn't a priority at the moment. Surely he wasn't having her walk on things because he got a kick out of it.

"Do a trick," Donovan groaned.

"Excuse me?" Malia scoffed.

"You're boring me. When I'm bored I tend to set things on fire," he shrugged fiddling with his lighter.

"You're fucking with me aren't you-" Malia found her sentence cut off by a loud squeal as she, this time had to jump to avoid Donovan's flames. "What the FUCK?!" she yelled, sitting on top of the cage.

"Flour is pretty good indeed. Much safer too. Little prick knows what he's talking about."

"You could have burnt me!" Malia yelled.

"Got you to jump didn't I? Told you not to bore me princess," Donovan grinned slyly.

"Go fuck yourself," Malia groaned climbing down.

"Only if you'll watch," Donovan smirked lifting her again.

He had a thing for lifting her it seemed.

"Put me down."

"You ever juggle fire Princess?"

"No," Malia scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Wanna learn?"

"Not exactly," she bit out, no longer fighting Donovan's hold on her.

"Pity," Donovan sighed, resting Malia on a high crate and standing between her legs. "I think my firedance would be more exciting with a partner."

"Looking for an excuse to barbecue me?"

"Probably just an excuse to rub you down a little," he grinned.

"You're a pig."

"Never said otherwise. How are you on a trampoline?"

"Pretty decent. Why?" Malia asked.

"Come on," Donovan smirked, helping her down and allowing her to walk.

* * *

Malia watched as Corey bounced on an enclosed trampoline. He was clearly a skilled gymnast, she thought as she observed straight legs and pointed toes as he flew the air, what was even more impressive was the fact that he landed on his feet every time.

"I take it back. I'm horrible," Malia gaped.

"Don't be intimidated, the kid's been in gymnastics as soon as he could walk," Donovan assured her. "Trapeze is his thing. His and Hayden's at least. She can help you with the little tricks and shit. Corey's busy with programming the lighting and talking to his little boyfriend."

"I really am not talented enough," Malia scoffed shaking her head.

"Princess, a ton of performers would kill to be included in the core six. You have a shot."

"Because I'm a pretty brunette?" Malia scoffed.

"And because Theo wants to fuck you but hey we help runaways."

"You're helping me because Theo wants to fuck me?" Malia gaped angrily.

"No. We're helping you because most of us here understand what you're going through. Hayden's a runaway and well, I did some time in juevie myself."

"Yea- what were you in for?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Arson- what the fuck else?" Donovan scoffed.

"Arson?!" Malia asked, horrified.

"It was an abandoned building. I was fifteen. What can I say, I have a hard on for setting shit on fire."

"You're impossible you know that?"

"So I've been told," he smirked opening the cage that concealed the trampoline.

* * *

Tracy sat on a crate tossing her daggers at various targets as Theo brushed King's mane. She was still in awe of how the incredibly large lion had allowed Theo to treat him like a kitten. Although, it was to be expected as Theo was there when his mother had rescued King from poachers, the cub had been separated and Theo had taken a liking to it immediately. He seemed to have a knack for developing a liking towards strays immediately, Tracy thought as she watched Donovan with the Malia girl.

" _She's pretty,"_ Tracy scoffed.

"Who?" Theo asked looking up.

"Malia."

"Yea, she is," he smirked.

"You like her don't you?"

"I don't know her."

"You could always ask Donovan. He seems to be getting acquainted with her," she spoke rolling her eyes.

"We all share. It's never been a problem has it?" Theo asked giving King a small kiss before leaving the cage and locking it behind him.

"I don't like her."

"You don't say," he smirked. " _Come on baby. Be nice,_ " Theo grinned kissing Tracy's neck.

"I was nice to Hayden," Tracy replied, crossing her arms.

"Hayden never made you feel threatened though did she?"

"Malia doesn't make me feel threatened," Tracy growled pushing Theo off.

"Whatever you say love," he scoffed, turning his back. "Malia's got _really long legs, the kind you want wrapped around your neck as she looks down at you with those big beautiful brown eyes. And her smile's- **dammit-"**_ Theo cursed bringing his _ha_ nd to his ear, he'd seen the dagger reach its target and felt it make its mark.

His hand indeed had blood on it when he brought it back. The bitch had thrown a knife him and had the nerve to smile coyly.

"Oh- you think that's funny huh?" he asked walking over to her, a grin plastered on his face.

"I mean it kinda is, I'm sorry," she giggled.

"You're gonna be," he grinned as she took off running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Donlia is my guiltiest of guilty pleasures.


	3. Intruding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I made a mistake." Malia scoffed. "This place isn't for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair- I really thought I posted this. Sorry. Please gimme love. Opinions on people theories etc.

* * *

Corey had allowed Malia to sit in the control booth with him during the show, before it was time for his act to come on. She was shocked to see that there were so many different animals involved in the show but none of them were as impressive as _King,_ she thought as she saw the massive lion play around with Theo, honestly as if it were a kitten. There were bars separating the audience from the main stage but from Malia's vantage point she could see clearly. King ran up ramps and even jumped through hoops but the highlight for her would have to be the smile on Theo's face and the look of pride in his eyes. It was obvious how much he cared for the lion.

They took a bow and Theo gave King a big kiss before they made way for the other acts.

"Hey, it's almost time for my cue, I'm gonna get in position. Enjoy the show," Corey grinned.

That she did. She could see why the _Core Six-_ **five** \- were so vital to the circus. Their acts were more than the typical contortionists and clowns. She could tell that from the moment Tracy threw a knife through the flame on Donovan's torch, turning the fire a vibrant pink and coating a pole adjacent to him in the same bright pink flames. What was even more impressive, was that Donovan hadn't missed a beat in the entire routine, he simply turned to her and blew fire in her direction. Tracy responded by tossing a fine powder into the air, allowing the fire to last a bit longer.

Malia was honestly captivated. She watched Theo bind Tracy in chains and saw the girl jump into a large glass tank of water. The loud gasp of the crowd was audible and was replaced with sounds of awe as they were treated to the sight of Tracy using her chain wrapped body to create graceful lines and shapes. When she was finally free of her bonds she did a few more synchronized moves before emerging from the tank and standing on the platform, striking her best pose while Hayden and Corey flew around above her, swinging from bar to bar. They had great chemistry, Malia supposed they'd have to if they were going to have to trust each other that much.

In a surprising twist, Tracy's hands were grabbed by Corey, who was hanging upside down and she moved across the Big Top, above ground before being dropped and subsequently landing in Theo's arms.

The entire ensemble act was a masterpiece, they needed each other in order for the act to go well. If timing was off by even a second- the whole thing would go to shit. People could get hurt. She didn't think she'd be able to incorporate herself into that. She was reckless, and impulsive. Perhaps the circus wasn't the best place for her after all.

* * *

 

Slinking away to the trailer, while everyone was occupied in the big top, she grabbed her stuff and began to leave the way she came in; but her plan was short lived when she was grabbed by the arm and pulled away by someone clearly stronger than her.

She was pulled into a extremely nice trailer and only then did she notice who had grabbed her.

"Theo?" Malia scoffed shaking her arm free.

The older boy was still in his costume, sans top hat and a closer glance revealed that his eye liner was even more smudged from the beads of sweat running down his face.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked with a raised brow taking a seat behind a large desk.

"I didn't steal shit if that's what you're thinking," she spoke, with a sneer.

"Why were you running off?"

"I made a mistake." Malia scoffed. "This place isn't for me. Even if I was as talented as any of you I'm not precise. I'm impulsive. My impulsive decisions have gotten people hurt in the past. I'm a liability I-"

"You think you're a liability?"

"I'm a loose canon."

Theo let out a chuckle.

"Oh sweetheart, you think you're the only loose canon around here? Have you met Donovan? Or Tracy?"

"What do you mean?" Malia pouted.

"Tracy's crazy jealous and Donovan is Donovan."

"And what exactly is Donovan?"

"Dude burnt his eyebrows off trying to make fireworks a few years back."

"Still, you guys are great. All of you belong here. Belong together. I'd be intruding."

"Nonsense," Theo sighed. "Look, you seem like you genuinely have a reason to be running. And everyone for the most part really likes you."

"For the most part?" Malia pouted.

"Tracy's jealous, like I said."

"What could I have that she could be jealous of? She's literally perfect."

"She's a neurotic control freak," Theo shrugged. "But, just give it a chance. You may like it here."

"You guys all trust and love each other. It'd be weird for me to just step in."

"Do you think we just all became bestfriends over night? Even King's attacked me at one point."

"What?" Malia asked softly. "But you seem to really love him...."

"I do," Theo smirked. "Here," he said handing her an album he pulled from out of the desk drawer.

It seemed to document Theo and King's relationship through the years. There was a picture of Theo holding King, the lion was merely a cub.

"That was taken a few days after my mom brought him in. She'd just rescued him from poachers and he was pretty weak. He'd been separated from his mother and the other cubs."

"How old were you?"

"I was five, he was a little under three months old we estimated. I was ecstatic when mom said I could bottle feed him," Theo smiled fondly pointing to another picture.

"You let him share your bed?" Malia giggled as she admired the photo of the little boy cuddling the lion.

"Hey, he got nightmares!" Theo defended. "And I begged my dad to give me the keys so I could sleep with him."

"What'd your mom say?"

"She wasn't happy but at that time the happiness of her children outweighed her own."

"And you taught him to jump through hoops?"

"I'll show you the video sometime if you decide to stick around."

"Well, with the promise of that how can I leave?"

"Atta girl," Theo grinned. "And for the record I didn't keep you around just because I wanna fuck you."

"But you admit to wanting to fuck me?"

"Go get some sleep," Theo smirked.


End file.
